Big Time Twins!
by Mackenzie Oliver
Summary: What if Katie Knight had a twin sister? Would it change BTR?
1. Chapter 1

Big Time Twins?!

(What would happen if Katie Knight had a twin sister named Robyn? Would it effect the plot line? hmmmmm...)

(Early one beautiful morning in Minnesota)

Mama Knight: (walks into Katie's room) Hey sweetie I have to tell you some exciting news!

Katie: (looks up from her book) Really? What!?

Mama Knight: Well... you know how you've always wanted a little sister?

Katie: Yeah!? Just tell me! Wait!

Mama Knight: What! What is it sweetie?

Katie: Please don't tell me that you're adopting a girl!

Mama Knight: (chuckles) No Katie! I'm not adopting kids!

Katie: (puzzled) Then what is it?

Mama Knight: (sighs) This might be hard but... When your father and I divorced, you were a baby. I never told you that you had a younger twin

sister...

Katie: Does Kendall know about this mom?

Mama Knight: Yes he was old enough to remember...

Katie: (hurt) I-I I have to go do something somewhere... for someone. I'll see you later mom. (walks out)

(A/N: I know it was really short but the future chapters will be longer! Please R&R! Love YA!)


	2. Chapter 2: So we meet again

Kendall Did You Know?

A/N: Hey guys in order for me to get the feelings out I have to right it differently.. Sorry!

Katie's P.O.V

I ran out of my room in tears. I had to find Kendall and tell him about the news. I didn't know where I was going until I bumped into Kendall.

"Hey! Katie what's wrong?" My brother asked me,

"You never told me I had a twin sister!" I yelled at him. Okay that a little harsh...

"Katie, one: you never asked, and two: mom said not to tell you!" He yelled back

"Hey guys quit it!" James yelled at the both of us

"Now... Tell me what's going on between you to." He said calmly

"Kendall never told me that I had a twin sister!" I screamed

"Oh wow! Can I have more details?" James asked

"Her name is Robyn Ariana Knight born June 13,2000. She had blonde hair the last time I saw her, it might be brown now. Umm she's obviously 10, uhhhhh she's a little girly." Kendall said

"Katie why are you so upset then, you always wanted a sister didn't you?" James asked

"Yeah. But I just don't feel right about this...?" I said nervously

"Well mom told me to tell you that she'll be here tomorrow!" Kendall said

"Great just great"

(the next day) Robyn's P.O.V

I walked into the Palmwoods and a dude behind a counter sleeping. Ummmmm is that his job?

RING RING RING RING RING RING RING!

He automatically got up and said...

"Welcome to the Palmwoods would you like a room!?"

"Ummmmm no i'm just looking for my mom's apartment..." I said

"Uhhhh okay sure. What's your mom's name?" He asked me

"Jennifer Knight" I responded impatiently

"Jennifer Knight, Jennifer Knight, Jenni- are you Robyn Ariana Knight?" He asked

"Yes, now will you please tell me the room number?" I asked him

"Oh yes! It's 2J! Have a Palmwoods day!" He shouted after I left

I started running until I bumped into someone...

"Hey watch it!" I yelled at him

"Hold on wait a minute! You're the one who bumped into- Wait!" He exclaimed

"Wait what?" I asked him. Okay he could be a kidnapper and i'm alone with him... not a smart move

I tried to run but he grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder.

"HEY! PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed

"Shut up! Do you want the whole building to hear?!" he asked

"UMMMMM... THAT WAS KINDA THE IDEA! I screamed sarcastically

He carried me to an apartment, locked the door, and put me on an orange couch.

"WHAT I-" I started before he put his hand over my mouth

"Shush! I brought you here to be friendly. It's early in the morning and the neighbors don't like to be woken up before 12:00! Please! Just tell me your full name and i'll tell you mine." He said

"Ummmmmm okay... My name is Robyn..." I said hesitantly I don't want to give a stranger my full information.

"I said FULL." He said

"Robyn Ariana Knight... Now you go." I said

"Just to let you know i'm your brother and mom will be back soon. Can you guess who I am?" He asked desperatley

"Are you Kendall Knight?"

"Yes I am. We've been waiting for you!" He cried happily. Man, I thought my own brother was a freak.

"It's finally-" I couldn't say anymore because I hugged him happily. I know i'm such a sap.

We were interupted by the door being opened and a tall brunette guy came in and looked at me weirdly.

"Ummmmm Kendall... Who's the kid?" He asked confused

"That's my baby sister, Robyn?"

"Ohhhh okay! Hey Robyn! You probrably don't remember me but i'm James!" He told me

Kendall's P.O.V

"Ummmmm are you the one who carries around a lucky comb EVERYWHERE?" She asked

I had to chuckle. "Yep that's him Ari" I said

"Do you want to look around L.A. or eat first?" James asked her. Wow this dude knows how to change the subject.

"If you don't mind... we could take the tour first?" She asked hesitantly

"Sure. Kendall, can I talk to her alone for a minute?" James asked me

"Uhhhh sure why not?" I said. Then left.

James P.O.V

"Ari?" I ask. She seems so timid and shy.

"Yes James?" she said

"Look I know that you're just getting used to your surroundings but why are you shutting us out?" I ask

"I-I- It's a long story and you might not have time..." she started to say

"Take all the time you need."

Robyn's P.O.V

"Okay so several years after you guys left..."

(A/N: Soooooo how was that? I just want to thank person who first reviewed this story! You really inspired me!

Please R&R and remember... YOU GOTTA LIVE IT BIG TIME!)


	3. Chapter 3: Metting Gustavo!

** Preview:**

** "**_Ari I know you're just getting used to your surroundings, but why are you shutting us out?" James asked_

_ "Well, it's a long story and you may not have time." Robyn said_

_ "Take all the time you need."_

_ "Well it all started several years after you guys left..."_

* * *

**Robyn's P.O.V**

**** "Dad died so I had to stay ummmmmm..." I started

"With who?" James asked me

"Your mom.." I said

"Oh well uh you can tell me the rest later if you want to but I think we have to take a ride somewhere, don't we?" He asked with a cheeky grin

"Yeah!" I said excitedly. and with that we walked out of the apartment to meet Kendall in the car. I hopped in the backseat and James sat in the passenger seat.

"Soo, baby sis, where do you want to go first?" Kendall asked me

"Uhhh, I don't know... Can we go to the studio?" I asked them

"I don't know, the guys are there and you haven't seen them in a long time. Plus there's Gustavo..." James said the last part with a frown

"Why did you stop smiling at the last part?" I asked James. I mean the guy was really starting to worry me.

"Gustavo is our music producer and he's kinda... unfriendly?"

"Kendall Donald Knight! What do you mean by kinda unfriendly?!" I shouted nervously

"Well he has a really loud yell and he isn't very nice to any of us. But hey! He might be nice to you, sooo let's hit the road!" Kendall said

We started to talk about our dreams and what our back up plans were while Kendall and James were talking about what Gustavo was like, I felt my eyelids falling and I drifted off to sleep. Little did I know what I would dream about...

* * *

** In the dream... (Robyn's P.O.V)**

_ "Come baby, were here at the studio." Kendall told me as we got out of the car._

_ "WOW. This is where you guys work?" I asked in awe. The place the place looked amazing!_

_ "Yep, this is where we work!" James responded with a grin._

_ We walked up to where the guys were._

_ "Hey guys! This is my sister Robyn! I think you remember her!" Kendall introduced us_

_ We were interupted by a loud yell._

_ "DOGS WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE I THOUGHT I GAVE YOU GUYS THE DAY OFF! WHAT DO YOU WANT!? He boomed._

_ All of a sudden I was alone with HIM. I was scared. I had no where to go because the windows and doors dissapeared. My brothers were gone and it was just me and HIM._

_ "WHY DID YOU COME HERE GET OUT!" He shouted as he started to shake me._

* * *

__ **Robyn's P.O.V**

"Ari wake up! Ari! Ari! Come on!" I heard someone say

"Here let me try, ROBYN ARIANA KNIGHT GET UP!" That person shouted.

I shot up almost hitting the car ceiling. I didn't realize I was crying and sweating until Kendall picked me up and hugged me.

"Do you want to tell us what your dream was about?" asked Kendall

"Y-yes. I dreamt about h-him.. Y-you left m-m-me. An-and I was al-alone." I told him

"Awwwww. We would never leave you! We all love you! Were you dreaming about Gustavo?" James asked

"Y-yes." I hiccuped

"James I think we should call the guys,tell them to come home,order pizza, and watch some movies together. I don't think she's ready to meet Gustavo yet." Kendall said to James.

"Yeah, I think so to," Then he turned to me. "Do you want me to ride in back with you?" asked James

I just nodded. I couldn't even utter a word. I was in hysterics. We got in the car and drove home...

* * *

** In 2J (Carlos' P.O.V)**

Logan and I walked in the apartment to find Kendall and James on the couch watching a movie. We walked closer and saw a cute little girl sleeping on James' lap.

"So, we were called for?" I asked them

"Oh! There's pizza on the counter, go get some and come sit with us." Kendall said.

I was starting to suspicious of what was going on...

**Logan's P.O.V**

We sat down on the couch and looked ant the girl in James' lap.

"Um, James... Who is that?" I asked

"Oh! That's Kendall's sister Robyn!" He said. He started to try to wake her up.

"Ari,Ari... It's time to wake up!" He told her softly

Her eyes opened and she sat up.

"mmmmmmmmm... what time is it? Why are you waking me up so early?" She groaned

"It's only 8:00pm and i'm not waking you up early!" He explained

"oh. Who are they?" She asked him...

* * *

**(A/N: Soooooooo, did you like this chapter? I decided not to put her past in this chapter because I wanted ger to open up more to the "BTR Family". Hope you enjoyed it and I will try to update A.S.A.P! BYE! :P**


	4. Chapter 4

The Twins Meet! :D

_"Who are they?"_

* * *

**Kendall's P.O.V.**

Wow, she really didn't remember us. Ouch.

"You don't remember us?" Logan asked her

"Ummmm... No. I don't think so." She answered

"Oh okay. Well anyway, i'm Logan and that's Carlos!" Logan introduced

"Hey, this is a nice reunion but do you want to watch the movie or not?" I asked

"Yeah, sure" Robyn said as she climbed on my lap.

Everything is going fine tonight. Mom and Katie are on vacation and they are coming back tomorrow.I look down to see Robyn fast asleep AGAIN on my lap.

"Hey, guys. I'm gonna put her in bed. I'll be right back." I told them

I put my sister in bed and tucked her in. I walked out of the room and hoped that everything would work out tomorrow.

* * *

**Next Day Katie's P.O.V.**

I walked in the house by myself, mom's shopping in a mall somewhere. I saw the guys on the couch sleeping. I decided to be nice and not wake them up, so I went to my room and saw... a girl maybe the same age as me reading a book.

"Ummmm, hi." I said

"Oh, hi! Who are you?" She asked me

"I'm Katie, who are you?" I asked getting a little angry.

"I'm Robyn." She told me as she smiled.

"Excuse me for a second." I told her as I walked out. I know she's my twin but uhghhghgh! I Hate her right now.

"GUYS!" I screamed as they fell off the couch.

"Wassup Katie?" Kendall asked me

"Don't wassup me! Why is she here?

"Katie she's our sister and she lives here with us now!" Kendall told me.

"I really don't care alright! All I know is that if she doesn't get out of this house by the time I come back she will regret it!" I screamed as I ran out the door.

* * *

** Kendall's P.O.V.**

I heard the bedroom door slam. Robyn heard us yelling.

"Umm, I'm gonna check on her." I told the guys. They nodded in shock as I left.

* * *

**(A/N: So i'm back! Did you like it, Love it?! PLease read n review! Bye love u!**


End file.
